Concomitant with widely generalized dissemination of various mobile terminals and commercialization of wireless Internet services, demands by consumers related to mobile terminals are diversified to prompt various types of peripheral devices or additional equipment to be mounted on mobile terminals. Inter alia, camera modules may be representative items photographing an object in a still picture or a video.
The conventional camera module was manufactured in such a manner that a lens driving unit is manufactured separately from a lens module. That is, the camera module was manufactured in such a fashion that the manufactured lens driving unit is coupled by a lens module. At this time, the lens driving unit and the lens module was coupled by an adhesive. Meantime, when an external force exceeding an adhesive force of the adhesive is applied to the conventional camera module, the lens module suffers a disadvantage in that the lens module is problematically moved from the lens driving unit. Inter alia, the position of the lens module is disadvantageously deformed to generate a defect in resolution in a shock test performed to the manufactured camera module.
Furthermore, although there was no big influence on alignment between a lens module assembly assembled on a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) and the PCB, in case of the conventional camera module, the alignment exerts a great influence on the quality of camera module because the recent trend is that size of a camera module is miniaturized and a much higher quality is required.
When drooping (deflection) at both sides of lens barrel assembly is not even, focuses of lens barrel assembly and the PCB are not in focus (not matched) to disadvantageously generate a quality problem to the camera module.